Chance
by helloxygen
Summary: Tuhan memberikan kesempatan tidak terduga padamu sebagai takdir. Terima atau tidak, itu pilihanmu. Karena hidupmu ditentukan berdasarkan keputusanmu dalam memilih, bukan karena takdir. Tapi takdir menjadi awal dari kisah barumu.


**Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro**

 **Chance by helloxygen**

* * *

Aku tidak percaya takdir.

Jalan hidup seseorang ditentukan ketika mereka mengambil keputusan atas setiap pilihan yang ada. Bukan berdasarkan kehendak Tuhan; karena diri-Nya telah membuat kisah kehidupan dirimu dengan mencatumkan judul 'Takdir' dan membubuhkan namamu di belakangnya.

Meski demikian, aku tidak tahu bagaimana menyimpulkan hidupku saat ini selain mempercayai takdir tersebut.

Sebab aku sadar bahwa aku salah memahami makna dari takdir sendiri. Karena sebenarnya takdir bukanlah akibat dari kisah hidupmu dimulai. Tapi takdir adalah sebab dari dimulainya kisahmu.

Takdir datang tanpa disadari—diam-diam muncul—memberikanmu pilihan yang harus kau ambil—mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka—demi berlanjutnya kehidupanmu: ya atau tidak, terima atau tolak, acuhkan atau abaikan. Dan saat kau sadar ia mendatangimu, saat pilihanmu menghasilkan kisah baru yang sama sekali berbeda dari kisah hidupmu sebelumnya.

 **.**

Seperti kala itu.

Ketika aku berlari kecil menelusuri jalan setapak, di bawah kaki langit musim gugur, daun-daun menguning berserakan sepanjang mata memandang. Aku ingat, saat itu aku sedang terburu-buru menuju rumah Lisanna. Aku ingin memberikan hadiah dan menyatakan sesuatu padanya. Berharap beberapa hal akan berubah antara aku dan dia.

Dan tanpa aku sadar (tidak pernah kuharapkan, membayangkannya saja tidak), aku berpapasan denganmu.

Secara kebetulan.

Di jalan itu—yang kedua sisinya berdiri kokoh pohon-pohon momiji yang menguning; onyx dan caramel bertemu. Setelah sekian lama.

Dalam momen yang tidak lebih dari satu detik, aku lekas mengenali matamu. Iris caramelnya begitu familiar di memori otakku. Membuat lariku terhenti, tubuhku berbalik dan menatap punggung yang tertutupi rambut panjang, lurus, blonde kemilau yang begitu kurindu.

Aku tatap figurmu dari belakang—tanpa sadar menahan nafas—hingga akhirnya kau berbalik.

Lagi, onyx dan caramel bertemu.

Aku temukan diriku tersenyum, begitu juga denganmu.

Senyum yang sudah sangat lama tidak kulihat sejak hari itu. Saat kau meninggalkanku dan pergi jauh. Senyum yang begitu aku rindu. Hangat layaknya matahari yang membuat hatiku berubah menjadi es loli—siap meleleh kapan saja.

 _Luce. Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia._

Hatiku berdesir, jantungku berdegup kencang. Seketika aku melupakan tujuanku sebelumnya dan lebih menikmati momen tidak terduga ini. Momen yang sangat menyenangkan karena ketika aku membisikkan namamu di kepalaku, eksistensimu nyata di mataku.

"Sudah lama tidak berjumpa, Natsu."

 **.**

Itu pertemuan _ajaib_ yang awalnya kubilang, "Kebetulan, sangat kebetulan." Namun kau sanggah sebagai 'takdir'. Karena entah takdirmu atau takdirku—atau takdir _kita_ , menginginkannya.

Dan itu adalah awal dari segala pilihan sulit yang muncul selanjutnya dalam hidupku: melanjutkan lariku atau berhenti di hadapanmu, membohongi hatiku atau mengakuinya, menyatakan padamu atau kembali berlari di jalan setapak itu.

Pilihan pertama sangat mudah untuk kuputuskan. Karena aku tahu, kau adalah medan magnet bagi tubuhku. Bahkan aku sangat yakin, pilihan melanjutkan lari ke tujuanku sebelumnya, ke rumah Lisanna, sama sekali tidak terpikir olehku. Tujuan itu sendiri sudah menguap entah kemana sejak mataku menyadari eksistensimu di hadapanku.

Yang kedua, cukup sulit. Tapi matamu; yang menghipnotis onyx-ku, bibirmu; yang terangkat lalu menyatu mengucapkan namaku, dan senyummu; yang meluapkan gairahku, menjadi alasan aku harus mengakui hanya kepadamu hatiku memilih. Dan hal itu membuat pilihan terakhir sebagai alasan; aku memintamu menemaniku ke cafe di ujung taman, yang kemudian menjadi saksi atas kita berdua.

Tuhan memang tidak menciptakan takdir untuk kisah hidupmu. Tapi diri-Nya menciptakan takdir untuk kau pilih atau kau tolak sebagai kisahmu. Ketika kau memilih untuk menerima takdir yang diberikan-Nya, di saat itulah kisah barumu dimulai. Mungkin tidak akan jauh berbeda atau mungkin akan sangat jauh berbeda. Tapi tetap akan menjadi awal dari kisah baru yang berbeda dari kisahmu sebelumnya.

* * *

Listening: Kimi to Kare to Boku to Kanojo to - BREATHE

 _You're on my mind (Luce)_

* * *

A/N: terinspirasi dari ending ke 15. Story: 562 word(s).

 _ **2 November 2015**_


End file.
